


Любить - так королеву

by Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [11]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ к первой книге трилогии "Страшнее войны". В Сиреневой появляется ещё один незапланированный персонаж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любить - так королеву

Джадис смотрит на мужчину, целующего ее королевскую руку. Его губы обжигают. Странное чувство, она никогда не испытывала такого прежде...Но это не единственное, чем он ее удивляет. Она до сих пор не может понять — кто он и откуда. Он выглядит и ведет себя, как сын Адама и Евы, и одновременно... есть в нём что-то, совсем непохожее на них... Что-то странное, как будто роднящее этого смертного с ней, королевой Джадис. Может, в нём есть капелька колдовской крови? Может, его взгляд и лукавая усмешка достались ему от одного из древних богов? А может он сам обладает какими-то чарами, перед которыми не может устоять даже она? Последняя мысль кажется смешной и нелепой, и отражается усмешкой, скользнувшей по губами, секунду назад приникавшим к ее руке.

\- Моя королева...

Странный жестковатый выговор ласкает слух, а огненно-рыжие волосы кажутся шелково-мягкими даже на вид. И становится ясно, что взгляд не обманывает, когда его лицо становится ближе, и рыжие пряди касаются ее щек.

При взгляде в его глаза, как всегда, у Джадис возникает странное ощущение, что этот смертный может читать ее мысли. Ведь и сейчас он, кажется, понимает, о чём она думает, чего желает — и приникает губами к ее губам, пряча в поцелуе улыбку. Что ни говори, женщины одинаковы во всех мирах — даже в этом, куда он так удачно провалился почти сразу после сорванного ритуала. Надо признать, кое-что эти Старейшины умели... Но и он не бездарен. Он и в этом мире сумеет выжить, подняться...Впрочем, уже сумел. Теперь можно осуществить и самые отчаянные свои мечты — бросить себе под ноги целый мир, творить всё, что захочется... и любить королеву. Меньшего Шульдих, по своему глубокому убеждению, был просто недостоин.

Джадис ответила на его поцелуй — и последние мысли об этом трусе Ринальдо, так и не решившимся прийти к ней снова, исчезли из ее головы.

Шульдих довольно улыбнулся.

\- Моя королева, могу я попросить тебя о милости?

\- О какой же? - она благосклонно взглянула на него.

\- Когда мы захватим эту страну, позволь мне кое-что поменять в ее обычаях...Сиреневый цвет мне совершенно не идет.


End file.
